Greasy soils are often encountered on surfaces (e.g., floors, hoods, appliances, counter tops, shelves, walls, ceilings, . . . the like, or combinations thereof) in the food service industry. One type of soil can be referred to as fresh, greasy soil, and the other type of soil can be referred to as polymerized soil. Fresh, greasy soils can result from the presence of fatty soil, which can comprise, for example, a neutral fatty acid triglyceride ester and similar neutral fats, and free fatty acids or salts thereof. The fatty acid salts can be formed from a cation such as sodium, calcium, magnesium, ferric, ferrous, . . . the like, or combinations thereof. Polymerized soil refers to fats and fatty derivatives that have likely been polymerized through cross-linking in a manner similar to that of drying oils such as linseed oil. Polymerized soils present a different challenge compared to fresh, greasy soils.
Fresh, greasy soils can deposit on a surface and these greasy soil deposits can polymerize and adhere to the surface through cross linking. Among the many examples of types of surfaces often encountered in the food service industry are stainless steel, polymeric, glass, ceramic, concrete, composite surfaces, . . . the like, or combinations thereof of equipment and/or floors.
Traditionally, an alkaline or neutral cleaner is used for removing fresh, greasy soil from the floor and an acidic cleaner is used for removing polymerized soil from the floor surface. An alkaline product to clean fresh, greasy soils is available under the name KADET®-AF All Surface Floor Cleaner from Kay Chemical Company. An acidic product to clean fresh greasy soil and polymerized soils is available under the name KADET® Quarry Tile Floor Cleaner from Kay Chemical Company.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a single cleaner concentrate, associated cleaners, and associated methods to address the different challenges presented by fresh, greasy soils and polymerized soils encountered in the food service industry.